


Come into me

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain ficlets [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Scarif, Spooning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Sometimes Cassian needs to be the little spoon.





	Come into me

**Author's Note:**

> For Cassian Andor Week on tumblr

He makes it back to his quarters, he doesn’t remember how, he’s exhausted and his right shoulder is in pain. He should’ve remembered how particularly aggressive and on edge his contact could be, being shoved hard against the stone wall wasn’t something he had expected on this mission. He hadn’t expected what happened next, either, but it’s not something he wants to dwell on. He wants his bed.

 

He removes his boots as quickly as he can with his fingers stiff and tired, not even bothering to remove his jacket he crawls under the covers. His head hits the pillow and relief washes over him like a tidal wave. The demons of the day claw at the edges of his consciousness but he shoves them away as best he can, curling his knees up to his chest and tucking his head down.

 

He had only just started his meditative chant when the door to his quarters whooshes open, and footsteps sound softly on the floor.

 

“Jyn.” he sighs, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips as she slips into bed behind him.

 

“I’m here.” she whispers, curving her body around his, tucking him close to her. She presses her chest against his back, slips an arm around him and he grabs it, holds her hand close to his heart. She feels his heart beat, strong and fast, and she takes deep, slow breaths against him, until the movement of his chest matches hers. She mouths the words of his chant along with him, lilting and melodious, and soothing. He calms with the rhythmic phrases, with Jyn wrapped around him, his demons shut out at last.

 

“Thank you.” he says into the air, his eyelids falling heavy as sleep finally chases him.

 

She only responds with a kiss pressed to the back of his neck, her palm against his chest so she can feel the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
